


Little Titan Love

by BatGoatSupreme



Series: Little Titan Love [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein-centric, Modern Era, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, artist! Jean, friendship turns into gay feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatGoatSupreme/pseuds/BatGoatSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Jean had hit it off great after there first meeting at The Little Titan Cafe but what happens when they fall for each other?<br/>I suck at summaries just read it to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Titan Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! <3

I woke up late the day I met you, my hair was a mess, I had bags under my eyes, and I was just some with life's shit. I walked into the cafe that morning after missing class because my car broke down. Grumpy was an understatement. I sat down at a table in the back even though there wasn't anyone else there. You walked up to me with what I would learn was a fake smile. You were wearing a red plaid button up with the sleeves rolled up to your elbows , your pants were just plain blue jeans. You asked me what I wanted and your voice calmed my nerves some how. I was a complete ass to you yet you still laughed, smiled , and seemed all around jolly. You got me a breakfast sandwich with eggs and sausage and a coffee. It was all so warm and delicious that it lightened my mood even more. You asked to sit with me after you had cleaned up a little and for some reason I said yes, and so there we were sitting awkwardly across from each other in an empty cafe.

 

"So how is your day going? You looked pretty grumpy when you walked in" he asked looking genuinely concerned.

"My car broke down and I missed my first class of the day" I told. Now that he was sitting I could see his face better. He had freckles allover his cheek bones and nose, his bark brown eyes were mesmerizing, his raven hair was a bit tossed about, and he had soft looking tan skin. I only noticed I was starring when he smiled. I blushed and looked away. Wait a minute why was I blushing!? I just met the guy plus I wasn't into guys tits were fabulous!

"My name's Marco" he broke me out of my thoughts. I looked back at him to notice he had his hand out for me to shake. Why do people shake other people's hand I mean it so awkward. Do you squeeze or go gentle? I still shook his hand anyway though.

"Jean" I responded.

"Jean hmm you look like a Jean" he smiled. A shiver went down my back from the way he said my name. Most people mispronounce it but Marco said it perfectly, probably because he hadn't seen it written.

"So Jean were do you go to school" he ask leaning his hand on his hand. I too a sip of coffee before I responded.

"Survey Corps University" was my answer.

"Really! Me too" he exclaimed.

"Oh really, what classes" I questioned

"Um there's a lot" he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Alright then what are you going to school for" I pondered.

"Just for my general, I don't really know what I want to do yet..." he looked away

"You?" He said as he looked back

"I'm trying to get a degree in art" I leaned back in my chair taking another sip of coffee. His eyes light up and he smile widened.

"Wow that's really cool! You'll have to come back and show me some of your work" his smile turned into a smirk as he spoke. Marco I would have been back here any way if ment seeing your brilliant brown hews again. I quickly cut such thoughts off.

"Yeah, I'll have to do that" I smirked back. He blushed and looked away at my smirk. I smiled, damn it he was cute when he blushed. Brain no, we are a strait male, quite being so gay! Guys blushing is not cute!

I glanced up at the clock to see it was already 9:30 and damn it I was not missing another class!

"Shit, have to go" I said still looking at the clock. I tried to hand him the money to pay for my breakfast but he said it was on him and I didn't have time to argue. I sprinted all the way to my photography class. I got there with only a minute to spare at 9:44.

                    ____________________________________________________

Class wasn't anything special, it was the first day so it was just meeting who people where. We got out at 11:00. My next class was at 12:15 so I decided to head back to the cafe for lunch. When I got there I decided to look at the sign and find out what this place was called.

"The Little Titan Cafe" I read aloud, smiled, and entered. My honey colored hews quickly locked with the pair of dark brown ones from earlier.

"Welcome back, Jean" Marco smiled, "didn't expect you back so soon"

"Yeah well I just got out of class and decided to stop by for lunch" I shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly.

"Ok, come sit. I'll be there in moment" he said an disappeared into what I guess is the kitchen. I walked over to the table I had sat last time and waited. I didn't wait for long though cause he was back with a slight blush not long after he disappeared.

"What can I getcha, Jean" He smiled

"Um can I have the same as this morning" I smiled back. I swear to you thinks guys smile is contagious!

"Haha of course" the freckled man chuckled. He walked away to give the order to whoever was in the back. I took a good look around taking in as much as I could. Marco soon was back and again asking to take a seat. I of course said it was ok and he sat. We starred at each other for a bit until he spoke up.

"Have any other classes today?" He inquired.

"Yup, Math at 12:15" his face glowed in the same way it had when I said I was an artist.

"No way I'm in that class!" He exclaimed

"Haha we should walk there together then" I offered

"That sounds-" he was cut of by a loud commotion in the back.

"CONNIE GET BACK HERE!" A more feminine voice yelled.

"NEVER!!" A more male sounding voice yelled back. A shorter bald guy burst out of the back with a bag in hand. He was quickly followed by a burnett.

"Sasha! Connie!" Marcos voice rang out and the pair froze. I looked over at Marco to see that he didn't even look mad just tired or maybe annoyed.

"Marco he won't give me back my bag, I need to go to class" the girl, who I'm guessing is Sasha, wined.

"Connie give Sasha her bag so she can't go to school" Marco said calmly

"Fine, Freckled Jesus" Connie reluctantly gave Sasha he bag back

"Bye Marco, bye Connie, Bye random customer!" Sasha called from the door way.

"Freckled Jesus?" I asked looking back at Marco.

"Hmm oh that's just a nickname most of my friends call me," He smiled. I raised and eyebrow and was about to say something shitty like ' oh and why is that?' Or something but was cut of before I even began.

"Marco! It almost 12:00, you and your boyfriend should get going" Connie called before disappearing into the back. We both turned bright red.

"He's right I should grab my stuff" Marco quickly said than nearly ran into the back. I just sat there blushing. I smacked myself. We don't blush that easily Jean control yourself! Marco came out after a bit.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Um yeah" I replied.

We were silent until we got outside.

"Sorry about Connie he tries to be funny but usually it just leaves someone feeling uncomfortable" he apologized.

"No it's cool" I replied.

We walked to class just making small talk and getting to know each other. I learned that he lives in the college dorms. And he rooms with some guy named Eren who snores and always has his adopted sister named Mikasa over. His gets to work at about 4am but the cafe doesn't open tell 6am. Walking with someone was way better then walking alone, it seemed to go by some much faster. We sat next to each other during class but that didn't make it any less boring.

We got out at 12:45 and he asked if I wanted a ride home since he remembered that my car broke down. I agreed and we walked over to the dorms just getting to know each other the whole way. We got there and hopped straight into the car since he already had the keys on him. I directed him to the house I was staying at. I was renting it from a friend that just moved out, ill be moving into the dorms myself next semester. We got there at around 1:30 and I asked if he wanted to hang out for a bit. He said he hand band practice at 3:00 but still said yes to hanging out for a bit.

We messed around on my Xbox tell 2:30 then I sent him off while eating Mac and cheese. Marco was a pretty cool guy.

I didn't have homework since it was the only the first day so I just cleaned up a little, took a shower, set an alarm, and went to bed.

I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.


End file.
